


New And Strange Encounters

by SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baxter is a sweetheart, Baxter is my friend's, Can't stop me now, Ecto body, Lookit this gayness I kept in my google drive for a bit, M/M, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Theyre made for each other pretty much, Vermillion is my gaster, Vermy is an angsty douchehole, fite me, hard smut, super gay, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale/pseuds/SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale
Summary: Something I wrote for my pal on Tumblr called @citterbutt/artofcritter/baxter-wing-dings-gaster,and she loved it,so I'm dropping it here to share the gaynessBaxter isn't mine,the cheeky shit belongs to my friend as stated above,Vermillon is 100000000% mineeee





	New And Strange Encounters

Baxter would groan if he could.But, that'd be rude,at least,to the humans around him.

He gave an irritated huff,tapping his black shoe on the carpet,irritated by the fluorescent lights,and the shoddy service.

The skeletal creature found himself in this shoddy timeline,wherever the fuck it was, -but monsters having broken the barrier was obvious-, and he's been able to blend in so far.

Right now,he just wanted to sleep off some arousal he's been feeling,as he didn't feel like taking care of it,especially in a _hotel_ out of anything.

Who knows how nasty this place was,five stars or not?

Baxter watched the line as it inched forward,crossed arms tightening, clawed fingers tapping against the cloth of his black jacket.Yes,the lobby was nice,but so was a bed,in a room of his own,where he could sleep!!

He was about to grumble,but someone behind him did so,the skeletal creature taking an experimental glance behind him.

There stood a _very_ grouchy skeleton,if the deep scowl said anything,arms crossed,large claws tapping against his arm,much like Baxter himself was doing.

He had a strange, animalistic body type,a bicolored tail swinging behind him,white base to black tip,the same for his hands and feet it seems,for his claws were black,feet too.

He stepped forward when the line moved,returning to stealthily looking at the skeleton behind him.

A vermillon turtleneck was what he wore,along with simple black pants,tight on his strange,bowed legs.They looked much like a dog leg in appearance, different here and there.

Baxter’s eye lights trailed up,inspecting the stranger's face.

Huh, a bit odd…..

He muses silently,as the teeth were jagged and sharp,fused with the skull itself,not inside any sort of mouth.There was a thin line down the center of the jaw,possibly to unhinge it for eating something large,much like some species of snake.

Cracks littered his skull, -he stopped looking to step forward-, most of them cleanly broken,otherwise they'd be jagged.

His eye lights flicked to the brow bone, furrowed in a deep scowl,eye lights whi-

“Can I help you?”

A voice grumbled,startling Baxter,the monster he was staring at giving a huff.

How'd he-?!

“You know starin’ is rude.”

Baxter stepped forward,turning away, before looking back to the monster.

**“How did you-”**

“-know you were starin’?”

The skeleton interrupts,tapping a claw on his arm,

“I could feel your gaze.It’s not somethin’ I can ignore.I sense when I'm stared at.”

….makes sense.

No pun intended.

“Why were you starin’?”

Baxter shrugs,stepping forward again.

**“You caught my eye.Your appearance isn't one I've seen before.”**

The stranger rolled his eye lights,tail flicking.

“Makes sense.Not exactly native here are you?You look different than others too.”

The skeletal creature nodded his head.No use in lying is there?

**“I found myself here a few days ago.It's…….a strange place.”**

The skeleton hummed.

“It is.Everyone is all fluffy an' cute,it's weird.”

He snorts,chuckling,stepping closer to the front desk,only two humans away.

**“I've been offered hugs eight times today.I said no.”**

The stranger grumbled,rolling his eye lights again,looking heavily annoyed.

“Ugh.You're lucky.I've been called cute, an' hugged without permission.I don' do hugs.Touch me without permission an' I'll rip your fuckin’ face off.”

Baxter chortles,keeping his hearing on the humans in front of him.

**“Not a monster for physical affection?”**

“Not if I don' know you.”

He nods at that,understanding.He decides this monster isn't half bad,and outstretched a hand.

**“I'm Baxter.Baxter Gaster.”**

There was a hint of a smile,and the skeleton took his hand,grip strong and tight.

“Vermillion.Odd….to meet another Gaster.”

….that's unexpected.

Baxter quirks a brow bone in question.

**“You're a Gaster?”**

“An unconventional one.Not an appearance most expect.”

He nods in confirmation,Vermillion waving a clawed hand.

“We don' all look th' same.I don’ look like you do I?”

**“God I hope not.”**

The skeleton nods his skull.

“Precisely.None of us wanna look th' same.”

The two humans are finally gone,and the skeletal creature addresses the human at the desk.

**“A single room please.”**

She hands him a key,saying with a smile,

“The last one.”

He nods to her,taking the key and heading for the hallway,musing a bit on that strange Gaster.

He's an interesting fellow, a bit vulgar,-who's he to talk,he swears just as much-, he is strange to say the least, more so in appear-

**“Oof!”**

Baxter didn't expect to knock into someone,he brushing himself off and saying,

“ **I apologize,I wasn't looking where I-”**

The familiar feet of that monster he met in the lobby were what he looked at, head raising to see Vermillion.He had a smirk,one claw holding a key, the skeletal creature patting his pockets before giving him a glare.

“Lookin’ for somethin’?”

He stands,crossing his arms and giving a huff.

**“Yes.That's my room key.”**

Vermillion’s smirk grew,clenching his hand around the key.

“ _Was_ your room key.”

**“Give it back.”**

The more animalistic skeleton darts for the elevator,Baxter following just as fast.He stopped the elevator doors from closing,instantly trying to get his key from the other.

**“Give it!!!”**

“Make me.”

**“I'm trying to.”**

He growls,the two struggling with the key the entire ride up to the eighth floor, the vermillon clad skeleton effective in keeping the key away, laughing heartily.

 “You won' get th' key,just give up!”

  **“Give me the damn room key.”**

 He hisses,reaching for the key again, only for the other to chortle.

 “No,'s finders keepers.”

  **“** **_I_ ** **got it from the receptionist!!!”**

 “And I got it from you.”

  **“You** **_stole_ ** **it from me!”**

 “Same thing.”

 Baxter reaches for the key further, Vermillion’s hand dipping down enough for him to grab it,only to hear a soft grunt from the other.

 He pulled back,about to celebrate his triumph,but saw both of the animalistic skeleton’s hands now braced on the silver railing behind him.

  **“....Are you alright?”**

 The other's heavily cracked skull lifted a bit, white eye lights locked on him,the orbs much smaller than before.

 He wanted to say something,but the animalistic skeleton had him pinned against the wall in a second,skull pressed into the skeletal creature’s throat,inhaling his scent deeply.

 His hands were over his head in an instant,pinned by an unseen force,as Vermillion’s clawed hands ran up his sides.

 Baxter withheld a noise when he felt a knee press against his crotch,and a tongue lapping at his neck,purple dusting his cheekbones gently.

  **“W-what are you-”**

 “Shut up.”

 The other growls,teeth scraping the void matter and bone that made up the skeletal creature’s neck,making his breath hitch.

 He almost made a noise when the knee at his crotch pressed a bit harder,grinding against his soon-to-be arousal.

 With a startled gasp,Baxter was moved away from the wall,only to be shoved face first into the opposite wall,ass out a bit,a clawed hand holding his wrists behind his back.His legs were spread a bit,the other monster's tail wrapped around one of his thighs.

 There was a harsh grind of Vermillion’s crotch against his ass,making his hands clench.He’s doing his damndest to withhold a noise,knowing he wouldn't be caught dead making such a humiliating noise.

 “Not too talkative now.”

 Was the deep growl by his skull,hot and heavy breaths beating down upon the void matter and bone of his throat,a shudder rippling through his body.

 There's a jingle,the distinct sound of a key,and Baxter lets out a soft puff of breath,a clawed hand rubbing idly at the growing tent in his black slacks.

 “How about,we share the fuckin’ room, an' make use of th' bed?”

 Vermillion gripped the skeletal creature’s groin oh-so delicately, enough to make him want more.

 “C'mon.”

 The elevator dinged, and he was dragged from the elevator,a few summoned hands colored the namesake of his companion were rubbing here and there on his void and bone body,one taking particular interest in his ass,rubbing and squeezing the fleshy bone.

 Baxter watched where Vermillion was leading him,he eventually coming to a room door labeled ‘809’,and unlocking it.

 As soon as the door was open,and they were through,the animalistic skeleton had him against the back of the door, snarling into the side of his skull and rutting against his ass,he having no choice but to brace his hands against the door.

 His face was flushed a deep purple from the pleasure,heat pooling in his cock,every rut making his arousal rise.

 He's once again ripped away from a solid object and dragged away, Vermillion dragging Baxter towards the bedroom, pulling him through and shutting the door,locking it,to not be disturbed.

 The skeletal creature was pressed back first onto the bed,coat taken off and tossed to the floor,then dragged up towards the head of the bed as the other monster climbed into the bed, straddling him,grinding down onto his crotch.

 A summoned hand pinned his hands over his head,Vermillion’s oddly shaped legs easily bent and able to brace onto the bed for harsh grinds.

  **“What,no dinner first?”**

 Baxter quips,giving a laugh,before receiving a harsh grind to the crotch. The sound of cloth tearing can be heard, and when he lifted his head,a piece of cloth was wedged into his mouth, tied at the back of his skull.

 “Shut up.”

 Was the growled words.His pants are unbuttoned with a flick of the claw,and unzipped,soon pulled off his body without much effort.Black boxers are all that kept the skeletal creature’s crotch from the cooler air,Vermillion pulling the black t-shirt off of him,tossing that to the floor.

 The animalistic skeleton pulled his turtleneck off and tossed it to the floor,Baxter looking up at him with a sort of awe.White,cracked bones,trailing off to black at the middle of the forearms, chest and skull white.

 It was an intriguing thing to see.Most skeletons are white,rare occasions black,but to be both?That's worth looking into.

 He had to withhold a noise,blushing a deeper purple,when his neck was licked, teeth scraping against the bone and void matter,clawed hands pressing against his body.

 He couldn't do much,as his arms were pinned,and the other monster was straddling his lap-

 Baxter smirked behind the gag.

 He snapped his hips up,catching Vermillion off guard,the other monster growling into his neck,grinding back down to meet the restrained monster's crotch.

 He repeated the action a few times,the animalistic skeleton grinding back down to meet the other's hips again and again, growling and panting beside his skull.

 “Playin’ games?”

 He growls,flipping the cheeky bastard onto his stomach,then straddling his lower back,facing his ass.

 Both of his clawed hands rubbed over the plush cheeks,he feel’s Baxter stiffen,a low chuckle rumbling through his chest.

 “Two can play at that game.”

 There was a loud slap,and there was a hitch of the breath,Vermillion’s hands rubbed the cheeks again,before both slammed down,making Baxter choke out a noise,clawed fingers digging into the bed.

 Spanking??

 It's not…..something he's tried before. But _God_ did it feel good.Another slap had him choking on another noise,three more slaps in rapid succession getting a raspy moan from his mouth.

 Vermillion was soaking it in,the cheeky bastard below him having finally moaned.He flipped the skeletal creature again,now on his back again,and ground repeatedly into Baxter, whose hips willingly met each grind.

 Both were soon panting,the animalistic skeleton pulling his pants off,growling in frustration when they got caught,rolling off of the other,and tugging at the pants.

 No use,they got stuck on his oddly shaped legs,he about to just tear the fabric when his companion leaned over, helping to pull the fabric off.

 “Thanks.”

 He mutters,half an ecto body formed, colored that of his namesake,a tentacle dick curling and uncurling between his legs.

  **“No problem.”**

 Baxter replies,muffled a tad,laying back down, Vermillion huffing softly and crawling back atop him grinding into the skeletal creature’s crotch.

 They built their grinding rhythm back up, both panting and huffing,the animalistic skeleton making more noise than the other.

 He reaches for the black boxers that separate their naked crotches,but Baxter hesitates,purple dusting his face, but the larger white eye lights locking with his own,silently promising care,had him relaxing,Vermillion taking his boxers off and tossing them to the floor.

 Baxter had an odd dick,to Vermillion at least,and vice versa.They silently admired each other's dicks,before the animalistic skeleton leaned down and lapped at the skeletal creature’s throat, nipping and biting here and there, quickly starting another round of grinding,the extra friction from bare genitalia having both monsters panting within a few minutes.

 He growls,Baxter’s wrists pinned above his head,Vermillion lapping aggressively at the void matter and bone of his neck, clawed hands coming around to grip the skeletal creature’s ass,pulling him into each grind,a breathy moan slipping from his mouth.

 He didn't anticipate his grinding to get too sloppy,so when Baxter let out a raspy gasp,and he felt an incredible softness and tightness envelop his cock, Vermillion knew he accidentally entered the other's asshole.

 It felt so tight and warm,soft and silky, he immediately started thrusting, slowly at first,the natural lubricant on his tentacle cock making the thrusts painless.

 Baxter’s ass clenched around him, Vermillion giving a guttural groan, picking up the pace and thrusting deeply, with medium speed,the soft raspy gasps he was eliciting from the skeletal creature urging him on.

 The gag was pulled off by the other's own summoned hands,he panting and muttering,

  **“Ffff-....no prep?”**

 “Not my fault dick bag.”

 He puffed,

 “Fuckin’-”

 He growls,tongue lapping at the void matter and bone beneath his teeth.

 “-slipped.”

 Baxter let out a raspy laugh,a sharp thrust making his breath hitch.

  **“Of all….the things to say….’slipped’….is what you chose.”**

 “Fuck off.”

  **“Well,-”**

 The skeletal creature was quick to be cut off with a bite to the neck,a raspy breath slipping past his teeth.

 “Fuckin’ _shut up_.”

  **“Make me.”**

 He parrots Vermillion’s earlier words, making said monster growl against his throat,biting again.

 “I'm gonna fuck you so raw you won’ walk if you keep that up.”

 He threatened,tail wrapping around one of his ankles and spreading his legs open.

 Baxter felt a bit of heat rise in his face,a bit embarrassed his legs were open that far,but retorts,

  **“Don't tease me.”**

 The skeletal creature’s legs were spread wide with a flash of vermillion, pinned open by summoned hands as the animalistic skeleton leaned down to whisper beside his skull,

  _“Who said I was teasin’?”_

 His hips snapped forward and buried into the cheeky bastard on the bed below him,a raspy moan slipping from Baxter’s mouth,pinned hands gripping the sheets.

 Vermillion’s clawed hands held Baxter’s hips tight,thrusting as hard and fast into the skeletal creature as possible,the light slap of his ecto body on the void matter and bone thighs echoing the room.

 Summoned hands rubbed and scratched here and there,the slightly shorter monster's claws digging into the void matter of the slightly taller's hips.

 “Dirty ass skeleton.”

 He growls,hearing the monster below him inhale,thrusts becoming slightly erratic,

 “Fuckin’ a stranger….”

 There was a raspy noise,which made Vermillion chuckle.

 “You like me callin’ you dirty?”

 He leans down,chuckling deeply beside the pinned monster's skull.

  _“How about you take my cock like a good boy,an’ moan for me?”_

 He liked to talk dirty,definitely one for that.He'd degrade Baxter until he was begging to cum.

 He knew he was close,having not had much sexual interaction with anyone for years.But maybe he could hold off,get the skeletal creature to cum first.

 One clawed hand came down to wrap around the other's dick,the odd texture interesting to the animalistic skeleton. He felt Baxter tense a bit,hand deftly beginning to stroke the slightly taller monster's member,a shaky inhale the response to that.

 Vermillion looked the other in the eye lights,a smug smirk upon his face,he leaning down close to his face to murmur,

 “You like this don’ you?A stranger in your hotel room,fuckin’ you on your bed, tellin’ you how much you love this.”

 He laughs,panting heavily,watching the other monster try to resist licking his lips. He could feel his orgasm close,the animalistic skeleton leaning down again to growl beside Baxter’s skull,nipping at the joining of neck to skull.

 “Dirty monster.”

 He whispers.

 Baxter can feel his own release edging closer,he trying his damndest to keep silent,but his upcoming orgasm has him gasping here and there,a few raspy moans breaking past his teeth when Vermillion hit certain spots inside him.

 Currently,the pace wasn't fast enough for his liking,the skeletal creature breaking his silence to hiss,

  **“F-faster damnit.”**

 “I'm tryin’-”

 Vermillion huffs,holding his own orgasm back,and effectively slowing his thrusts.

 “- _fuck,_ I-I'm close….”

  **“Then** **_cum!”_ **

 “Stop bein’ so _fuckin’_ whiny-”

 He gave a low growl/groan when Baxter’s tied hands came to scratch at his shoulder blades,moving his own body back onto the tentacle cock in his asshole.

  **“Fucking** **_move._ ** **”**

 He hissed,cheekbones flushed purple from how desperate and demanding he sounds,

  **“Or** **_I'll_ ** **move you.”**

 Vermillion grins,hand coming to grab the skeletal creature’s chin gently,tongue pressing against his teeth.Baxter opened his mouth with a needy whine, the two entwining tongues heatedly as the animalistic skeleton thrust faster, jacking the slightly taller off in synch.

 Their kiss grew into a messy make out, both panting and growling into it,the slightly shorter skeleton giving a deep growl at the scratching on his shoulder blades,he feeling his orgasm so close, right there,right on the edge-

 He broke the kiss and snapped his head down with a snarl, sinking his teeth into Baxter’s neck, feeling him tense and cum too,body arching up,skull coming down to bite into the bone of Vermillion’s neck.

 They both panted into the other's neck, teeth not releasing the other for a while, the slightly shorter monster the first to let go,the slightly taller doing the same.

 There,on Baxter’s neck,was a deep bite mark,bleeding a small trickle of blood. The same was on Vermillion,both monsters eyeing each other.

 He pulled out,flopping down on the bed beside the skeletal creature,mumbling as his ecto body disappeared,

 “Mind if I stay th' night?”

 He gave a shrug,chest heaving with breaths,just as the monster that lay beside him.

  **“Why not?We already fucked didn't we?”**

 “We did.”

 Vermillion grabbed the blanket and tossed it over both of them,shifting to get comfortable,before giving a sigh and closing his sockets.

 “Night dickmunch.”

 Baxter laughed,getting comfortable too, closing his sockets and replying,

  **“Goodnight resting bitch face.”**

 He heard the slightly shorter laugh a bit, before the room was plunged into darkness with a click,he soon slipping asleep.

 - 

Bright sunlight was what woke Baxter the next morning,the skeletal creature groaning and rolling over,only to get a facefull of fabric.

 He opened his sockets,blinking,his clothes folded neatly upon the bed,a note sitting atop them,a delicious scent wafting around the room.

 He picked up the note,flipping it open,it reading,

  _‘We should do this again sometime,I had fun._

  _-Vermillion’_

 And his phone number was left at the bottom.Looking up,he saw the nicest plate of breakfast,the smell almost making him drool.

 He might just take him up on that offer.


End file.
